Sonrisa
by Neenav.v
Summary: Echó el poco de tierra que quedaba sobre el bulto que acababa de enterrar, lo aplanó un poco con la pala y dio por terminada su tarea. ¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿5? ¿6? No quería llevar la cuenta, pero era inevitable no pensarlo. Era lo que tenía que hacer, se dijo así misma con una sonrisa en su rostro. Especial Halloween.


Sonrisa

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, sólo me baso en sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Echó el poco de tierra que quedaba sobre el bulto que acababa de enterrar, lo aplanó un poco con la pala y dio por terminada su tarea. ¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿5? ¿6? No quería llevar la cuenta, pero era inevitable no pensarlo, sobre todo esta vez. En esta ocasión fueron dos, por lo que volvía la situación un poco diferente, podría decirse que hasta sintió _algo_. Sacudió su cabeza, ya no servía lamentarse de nada. Llevaba bastantes años así como para sentir siquiera un rastro de remordimiento. _Era lo que tenía que hacer_ , se dijo así misma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entró a la casa, ya era bastante tarde así que sólo se lavó las manos y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Por fin podría conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a hacer las labores del hogar como cada día. Esa era su rutina desde hacía algunos años, exactamente después de la muerte de su madre. Podría decirse que desde ese lamentable suceso, inmediatamente comenzó a realizar las labores que hacia su progenitora, ocupando paulatinamente su lugar. Nadie la había obligado, pero se sentía bien hacerlo, era lo que tenía que hacer, si no era ella ¿Quién lo haría? Así que se dirigió a la cocina, se puso el delantal y tomó el cuchillo para luego comenzar a cortar algunos vegetales.

-Kasumi

Sentía su mano algo resentida al realizar esa acción, sus pensamientos la llevaron irremediablemente a la noche anterior, estaba de cierta forma más tranquila y descansada. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada durante un tiempo y eso le daba cierta calma.

— ¿Hermana?

Aunque algo la tenía inquieta. Esta situación se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo entre uno y otro ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría esta vez antes de que…?

—¡Kasumi!

La mencionada volvió de golpe a la realidad, le tomó un segundo recomponerse del susto y se volteó con tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos y dedicándole a su hermana la sonrisa de siempre.

— Nabiki, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

La mediana de los Tendo notó el pequeño sobresalto de su hermana, sin embargo se guardó su comentario y preguntó lo que quería saber.

— ¿Sabes algo de Akane y Ranma? Se supone que llegarían hoy de su entrenamiento.

Kasumi se giró y volvió a preparar el desayuno, dándole la espalda a su hermana mientras le respondía. — Tal vez se entretuvieron por ahí y decidieron quedarse un poco más. Si es así sería una pena, no podrás verlos antes de que vuelvas a la universidad.— Dijo sin siquiera inmutarse y con la calma que la caracterizaba.

Durante un largo rato sólo se escuchaba el sonido que hacía la mayor de las hermanas al utilizar el cuchillo para cortar las verduras, era un sonido bastante rítmico, lo que demostraba la experiencia de ella al utilizar dicho instrumento.

— Estas extraña.— Dijo Nabiki de repente, luego de un tiempo de observar a su hermana. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero la notaba diferente, el silencio en la casa se sentía diferente. ¿Será porque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa que se sentía de esa forma?

Kasumi ni siquiera titubeó al responderle

— Sólo estoy concentrada, me tomaste desprevenida, es todo.— Dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta para observar a su hermana mientras limpiaba sus manos en el delantal que usaba.— Ve a poner la mesa, el desayuno está casi listo.— finalizó con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador a sacar los ingredientes que le faltaban para terminar la comida.

A Nabiki le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío en su rostro. Amaba a su hermana, pero a veces esa sonrisa que esbozaba le asustaba, jamás demostraba tristeza o enojo hacia algo o alguien. Se cruzó de brazos y la siguió con la mirada mientras esta se desplazaba por el lugar y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que la vio llorar, o siquiera levantar la voz contra alguien. Siempre se le veía feliz y tranquila. Eso definitivamente no podría ser normal, tenía la sensación de que tanta pasividad le terminaría por afectar. Al pensar en eso siempre termina imaginándose un escenario en donde su hermana por fin perdiera los estribos y terminara por explotar, expresando toda la ira reprimida por tantos años, y le pedía a lo más sagrado que existiese el estar lo bastante lejos cuando eso ocurriera.

Sacudió su cabeza y despertó de su ensoñación. Se rió de sí misma y de sus pensamientos. Era más probable que ella se volviera honrada y dejara de chantajear a la gente antes de que algo así ocurriese. Su hermana era muy buena para hacer algo así. _Demasiado buena_.

Nabiki Salió de la cocina a hacer lo que su hermana le había pedido. Suspiró. Al parecer este sería un desayuno tranquilo, pensó, su hermana pequeña y su cuñado aún no volvían de su viaje y su padre al parecer había salido con su tío Genma a quién sabe dónde, puesto que no había escuchado a ninguno de los dos desde que se había levantado.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron y desayunaron. El silencio nuevamente las envolvió, pero Nabiki intentó olvidar esta vez esa extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que observaba a su hermana.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Kasumi volvió a su habitación al finalizar el día. Estuvo sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Con los constantes viajes de entrenamiento de Ranma y Akane, y ahora con Nabiki en la universidad era frecuente que nadie más que ella se encontrara en la casa. _Mejor así,_ se dijo.

Apagó las luces y se recostó en su cama mientras lanzaba un suspiro. Aun sentía cansancio por lo realizado el día de ayer. Al menos esta noche podría descansar.

Rápidamente ese pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante y aminoró su respiración para simular que dormía. _Como si eso hubiera funcionado alguna vez._

Un cuerpo que conocía bastante bien se recostó bajo las sabanas junto a ella, rodeándola con los brazos y apretándola contra sí. Sintió en el cuello su respiración mientras le hablaba.

\- Ya te deshiciste de eso.

\- Sí, papá.

\- Bien.

¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿5? ¿6? No quería llevar la cuenta, pero era inevitable no pensarlo, sobre todo esta vez. En esta ocasión fueron dos, _gemelos_ , había tenido gemelos y algo se removió en su pecho de solo pensarlo. Después de haber tenido al primero continuó con ganas de pujar, sorprendiendo a Soun quien la había asistido en el parto, como siempre que sucedía este _imprevisto_. El resto fue rutina: Tomo un cordón y ahorcó a los bebés, quienes no lograron vivir si quiera un minuto en este mundo, los puso en bolsas de basura y los ocultó debajo de la cama. Esta vez era el turno de Kasumi de darles sepultura, si se le puede llamar así al foso que cavó cerca del estanque, mientras él se encargaba de desechar todos los mantas e instrumentos ensangrentados para realizar dicha faena en un lugar bastante alejado de la casa.

Había leído sobre mujeres que tienen más facilidad para parir sin necesidad de asistencia médica, otras que son muy fértiles y tienen facilidad para quedar embarazadas, ella al parecer tenían ambas cualidades, pensó amargamente.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una mano recorrer su pierna, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría después, lo que vendría siempre. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Era lo que tenía que hacer, era lo que había hecho desde que su madre había muerto, tomar el lugar de esta en todo aspecto de su vida, se dijo, forzando una _sonrisa_ en su rostro.

* * *

 _HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES_

Oh sí, por si creían que no es posible esconder varios embarazos de tu familia, créanme que sí lo es, y así se demostró hace varios años en mi Chilito. Esta historia originalmente no es mía, el antiguo programa Mea culpa emitió un capitulo llamado _Esos niños,_ que cuenta la historia de una 'pareja', por decirle de algún modo, que tenia una relación secreta y que producto de esta, la mujer quedó embarazada varias veces, y tal como se relató aquí, el hombre la asistía en el parto, mataba a los recién nacidos y se deshacía de ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Si quieren verla está en youtube, pongan el nombre del programa y el capitulo, dura un poco más de 2 horas pero se puede seguir perfectamente la historia si la vez desde el minuto 01:05:00 (la recomiendo totalmente)

Bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo tenia ganas de escribir esta historia, y después de ver el capitulo mencionado anteriormente y viendo que pronto se acercaba Halloween, me dije ¿por qué no? Así que hace poco más de un mes comencé a escribirla y decidí publicarla en esta fecha.

No sé cuantas personas la leerán, no sé si alguien me dejará un comentario ni tampoco los pediré, no me considero realmente una escritora ni sueño con serlo, hice esto porque de verdad deseaba hacerlo y no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Sólo tengo un pequeño deseo y me daré por pagada, y es que esta historia pueda llegar a Noham. Hace muuuucho tiempo leí _Proclama real para los más valientes escritores de Fanfiction,_ y realmente me fascinó su lírica y su creativa al comentar (e insultar) a los escritores que enviaban sus historias, y anhelaba poder llegar a participar en un reto así sólo para que me diera su opinión.

Noham: si por esas casualidades del destino llegas a toparte con este insignificante fic, mi querido compatriota, me harías la mujer más feliz que haya publicado en esta página, y si me dieras un comentario tuyo, aunque sea una burla cargada de sarcasmo e ironía, habría cumplido mi objetivo.

Espero que, por respeto a quienes publican y leen estas historias, este Fic haya quedado medianamente decente y espero haber podido plasmar lo que quería.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón el haberte dado el tiempo de leer esta historia y esta absurdamente larga nota de autor. Hace años que no publicaba y dudo que vuelva a hacerlo en un futuro cercano (No recomiendo, bajo ninguna circunstancia leer mis escritos anteriores xp, era una puberta cuando los hice y no los borro solamente porque soy sentimental y no me gusta olvidar mis errores).

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido.

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
